A typical scroll machine has an orbiting scroll member which meshes with a non-orbiting scroll member, a thrust bearing to take the axial loads on the orbiting scroll member, and a lubricant supply system for lubricating the various moving parts of the machine, including the thrust bearing. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the field of scroll machines for improved lubricating techniques.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an improved lubrication system which, to any extent desired, can utilize the centrifugal forces generated by the orbiting of the orbiting scroll member to influence, either positively or negatively, the flow of fluid in a portion of the lubricant system. This fluid can be either a lubricating oil fed to the thrust bearing for normal lubrication, an oil injection into the intermeshed scrolls to increase sealing and efficiency while attenuating noise, or a venting of vapor from some point in the lubrication system. A related object concerns the provision of such a system which is extensively simple and inexpensive to implement, which requires no additional parts and which is really suited for incorporation in a variable speed refrigerant compressor.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description.